Sniffles
by Soph G
Summary: Dean's fallen Ill, Sam is left to look after his sickly brother but he's starting to suspect this isn't your normal flu...   Caring/protective Sam and maybe some Bobby later on
1. Chapter 1

Sam could always tell when his brother was ill, way before Dean even knew himself. Although when knew he was ill he'd always deny it and blame it on the weather of something he ate.

Although Dean was ill a lot when he was ill he went down pretty hard and stayed down. Right now Dean was coughing and Sam was being kept up from sleep and he knew Dean was too… the coughs sounded pretty thick and chesty.

"Dean? You ok?" Sam asked once a coughing fit was over and only Dean's wheezing could be heard.

"What do you think Sam" Dean whispered, felling completely drained from his fits. Sneezing so violently he thought his brain would pop through his nose Dean sat up and swayed.

_Ok one step at a time…_ Dean told himself, he didn't want Sam's help so he sat and cleared his dizziness away before stepping out of the bed, leaning on the wall while the room danced around him. _God what was wrong with me?_ Dean wondered to himself as the room reduced itself to slightly swaying.

Dean breathed deeply before making his way slowly to the bathroom a few feet away but it was more like a mile for Dean's aching and weak body. _Don't let Sam see, don't let Sam see._ Dean's mind raced.

He didn't want pity or give Sam an opportunity to mother hen him so once he reached the bathroom he locked the door behind him.

_Maybe a shower will make me feel better… yeah nothing like a cool shower when you feel like road kill._ Dean told himself, smiling as he stripped. He climbed shakily into the shower and cranked on the cold.

He was sweating, his chest and head felt as though someone had took a hammer to them and his body just plain ached and twitched at every movement.

_How the hell did I get this ill so quickly? I know I've been feeling bit… off lately but still._ Dean wondered and concentrated on keeping standing without his legs giving in.

* * *

><p>Sam was getting worried as soon as he saw Dean wobbling and hobbling his way into the bathroom but didn't pursue it… he'd corner Dean when he got out of the shower.<p>

But Sam was really considering changing his plan when he heard the shower go on for at lest twenty minutes. He was already packed and ready to hit the road for their next hunt.

He was sure Dean never took this long, he was becoming very worried. The only thing telling him Dean was actually alive was the violent coughs and sneezes he could hear over the shower water.

Sam walked up to the locked door and knocked "Dean? Hey you alright man?" he called.

"S'mmy" he heard weakly. Worry took over Sam as he tried to open the door.

"Dean? Open the door dude" he called, trying to sound calm and he heard a crashing noise he almost broke the door down.

"Can't S'mmy" Dean answered weakly. Sam made his mind up and kicked the door open, making it break the lock and bounce back on its hinges and come back to close.

Sam jumped into the room and was surprised to see Dean sitting in the tub, the shower water running down his back. Dean was shivering violently and was very pale, a light flush in his cheeks.

Dean looked up, his eye's glazed with fever as he held up a shampoo bottle and Sam figured out Dean must have knocked it down when he'd attempted to get up and open the door.

Sam rushed to his brother's side, turning the shower head off but felt how cold the water was… it was freezing! But Dean was emitting a very warm heat. Sam could feel it by just sitting there.

Placing a hand on his brother's forehead he swore at how hot Dean felt. "C-cold S'mmy" Dean mumbled weakly, falling towards Sam who caught him on the side of the bath.

"Hey hey, come on Dean. Looks like we're staying here a while hm?" Sam said, helping Dean out of the tub… well more like half carried/ drag.

Dean was completely drained and so weak from his fever. Soon Sam was drying Dean who kept shivering and Sam rushed to put Dean in a pair of clean boxers.

"Ok dude, you ready to stand and get into bed?" Sam asked, supporting Dean under his arms. Dean nodded weakly in response and they struggled back into the bedroom.

Sam was becoming more and more worried, Dean could hardly support himself and was leaning heavily on Sam as he half carried him to the beds and lay Dean gently down.

Dean immediately buried himself under the covers and closed his eyes, still shivering. Sam looked down at Dean and couldn't help but think he looked like a child.

His face was incredibly pale, his cheeks and nose flushed but his freckles and eyelashes stood out on his skin. Sam smiled as he put more blankets on his brother, hoping to sweat out his fever and he sat beside Dean with a cloth and cold water and took it upon himself to cool Dean's face down.

Dean flinched when the cloth touched his forehead and he moaned in pain. "Shhh Dean, its Sammy. Go back to sleep" Sam told the man who fell straight to sleep.

Sam sighed, this is going to be a long week. he thought to himself, Dean normally went down much longer than the normal person and always ended up doing weird stuff when he was ill.

Sam sat and cooled his brother off all night, shhing his coughs and sneezes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) This is my first ill Dean fic so please review and I'll try to update soon if you guys want :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke to realise he was sleeping on his brother, still holding onto the cloth he was using to cool him down.

He mentally cursed himself for falling asleep so easily, raising his head to see Dean was still asleep. His breathing was shallow; he was still pretty pale and was covered in a think sheet of sweat. Sam couldn't help but worry about his health.

Getting up and feeling Dean's forehead he frowned at the heat that was still poring from Dean's skin. If anything he felt _hotter_ than yesterday and Sam knew he needed to get his fever down.

After re filling his bowl with cold water and making a glass of cold water Sam carried them back to Dean and lay the objects on the bedside table as he fetched Dean some pills.

"Hey buddy? Can you take these for me?" Sam coaxed Dean into waking. Dean mumbled something Sam didn't catch before opening his eyes slowly.

Dean didn't want wake up, he was happy in a pain free dream but he knew Sam would kill him if he didn't get up _Stupid Sam, always wanting to mother hen me _Dean thought and as soon as he opened his eyes to slit's the bright light assaulted his eyes.

Screwing his eyes up again as he headache sprang to life again Dean coughed "Sam, turn the fricking lights _off_" he growled, his voice croaky off coughing. He heard Sam close the curtains quickly and snapping the lights off. He sighed, opening his eyes slowly as Sam came into focus.

"What do ya want Sammy" he grumbled, covering his eyes with his arm as he shivered and pulled the blanket around him more.

"You need to take some of these, they'll make ya feel better" Sam coaxed again. Dean peeked one eye out from under his arm and glared as hard as he could with the room dancing.

"Sam stop being such a chick, I'm fine. Just need some more sleep" he mumbled and Sam snorted.

"Dean your not ok, you have a fever and maybe a chest infection. I don't think you're going to be leaving that bed soon" Sam pointed out, grinning. Dean knew Sam was right but he still wanted to argue, he didn't want to be stuck in some crappie motel with Sam fussing around him.

"Sam, I'm fine. I don't need drugs just rest. Now let me sleep" Dean moaned, closing his eyes and tried to calm down his headache and feel a bit warmer under the blankets.

"Dean you're taking the pills" Sam argued. Dean coughed and sneezed a few times… _maybe I'll take the pills, not because I'm ill just to shut Sam up… yeah. _Dean thought and took the pills Sam offered before settling down again to sleep.

Sam sighed as Dean's rattled breathing evened out slowly as he slept but Sam could tell he was in pain, he eyes were screwed up even in his sleep. Sam sighed as he started cooling Dean off again.

The rest of the day went by and Sam noticed Dean was getting worse; he was grouchy because he couldn't sleep for all his coughing and sneezing so he spent his time moaning or demanding he was fine whenever Sam tried to help.

Sam was becoming grouchy too as Dean continued to turn down his help or food. "Dean you need to eat" Sam insisted, trying to make Dean eat some soup. Dean shook his head in time with his shivering, his eyes still glazed over and Sam could tell Dean was almost out of it.

"Noooo Sammy, I'm fi-ACHZZO! Fine. I'm not hungry yet, leave me 'lone" Dean grumbled, sniffling from his sneeze. Sam sighed.

"Dean you need some food, your already too weak as it is" Sam tried to reason but he wasn't getting through to Dean.

"Nonono, I'm not hungry!" Dean wailed, hiding his shaking frame under the covers. Sam sighed in frustration. Dealing with a sick Dean was like dealing with a child and he always hated it.

"Dean" Sam called, shook the shaking lump on the bed that recoiled from his touch.

"Stop S'mmy, Hurts" Dean mumbled. Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for his big brother.

"Come on out and you can have some food to make you better with some nice drugs" Sam cooed as Dean peaked his head out from the covers, his eyes were wide.

"S'mmy I don't feel so good" Dean told his brother as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

Sam got really worried when he saw this "Dean!" he called, grabbing his brother and checked his breathing and saw he was alright but was still very warm and he shivers were getting worse.

Sam knew he needed help so he took out his phone, ready to call Bobby for help.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) Please review and tell me if i need to improve and if you like it :) Sorry its so short, i'll try to write more in my next update.<strong>


End file.
